


A Convenience Series

by sassy_cat



Series: hp_may_madness_2014 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles (out of chronological order) based upon the Weekly Challenge: This is lust not love…isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Convenience Series

Title: A Convenience  
Characters or Pairing: Harry/Severus  
Weekly Challenge: This is lust not love…isn’t it?  
Author's Notes: Hope to write a week's worth of drabbles based upon the weekly challenge using new daily challenges.

 

Harry pulled back, licking the tip of Severus' cock one last time before he wriggled up beside him. He could tell from Severus' measured breaths that he was on the verge of sleep.

His own swollen cock was untouched and he yearned for release. Normally, he'd shove Severus' shoulder and demand equal action, but there was something about Severus' content expression that made Harry pause.

He didn't want to wake him up. He honestly wanted Severus to get some much needed rest more than he wanted Severus to suck him off. Carefully, he reached down and started tugging his cock, rubbing his thumb over the slit. As he pumped his way to climax, he watched Severus sleeping in his bed, in his house—and Severus looked like he belonged, like a missing puzzle piece.

His balls drew up tight and just as his cock spilled all over his chest, he realized he wanted Severus with him all the time. Not just for sex. Not just to get off, but for Saturday afternoon reading and Thursday night telly too.

Harry grabbed his shirt and wiped away the mess. Tossing the shirt onto the floor, he tugged at the duvet and with a wave of a hand, he doused the lights.

Maybe if Severus slept over he'd know if their affair of convenience was turning into something more. He smiled into his pillow when Severus reached out and took his hand. Such a lazy faker.

**

It started simple enough. A gathering for members of the Order with a few agreed conditions: It had to be way from Hogwarts and members only, no extended family. Their parents, siblings, wives, husbands and children would mourn and remember with them at tonight's Ministry-sponsored Memorial Service. Today was for the survivors.

Harry was grateful for the chance to remember those he loved and those he'd hated with a bit of privacy. Even years after the final battle, he had unresolved feelings about what they'd been through.

To say he was surprised to see Severus there was an understatement. To say that he was surprised to be thinking how good Severus looked was more of an understatement. Time away and time to heal had made Severus look manlier than Harry remembered him. Not that he'd had much time back then to think about the shapes of arses or the sizes of cocks.

Severus was dressed in plain black trousers and a crisp white shirt; probably what he wore beneath his robes every day. Harry watched him reclining in the grass; occasionally, stifling a chuckle brought on by something Minerva was telling him. Harry never thought he could look at this man with anything other than disdain, but then he recalled how things had suddenly changed the day he viewed those memories… that day. Harry's eyes filled with tears and he looked away.

As the afternoon wore on, everyone started to leave so they could return home to their families in order to recharge before tonight's big celebration. Harry had nowhere to go and no one to return to… so he lingered. When the last group Disapparated away he sat down beneath an old tree to enjoy a moment of quiet.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. Tonight would be hard. Why people thought he should give speeches he'd never know. He was just the unlucky bloke who had been named in a prophecy. Countless people did more than he did.

He felt something fall into his lap, startled he opened his eyes to quickly search the area. There was no one about. He looked down and saw a little bundle of flowers laying on his trousers… it looked like cowslip. There was a little note attached. He cautiously reached out with his wand to flip it over. It said, "The keys to heaven are yours should you choose to use them."

No name, no hint of who had magicked them to him. Harry frowned unsure what the note was supposed to mean. He stood and carefully slipped the little bundle into his pocket. He'd ask Hermione later. He had a speech to practice and some old friends he needed to say good-bye too once again. Puzzles would have to wait.

**

"Really, Potter, one would think that you'd never had your thigh nibbled," Severus whispered against his neck, making Harry curve his body closer, wanting to press his entire body against him. "You really are a wanton little thing; aren't you? You want this so much. You want me to take you…to enjoy you until you beg me to touch your cock. Isn't that right?"

Harry could hear the words, somewhere in his mind he knew what they meant, but all he could feel was the throbbing of the bite marks that Severus had left on his neck, his thigh and his bum. Every time Severus pushed into him, Harry pushed back to feel the burn and to get as close as possible.

Severus had made him beg for all of it, and Harry had. Oh, he had. He'd thought being filled was the best feeling that he'd ever experience but being bitten… Dear Merlin, being bitten had nearly made him come too soon.

Severus gentled his thrusts, and Harry knew that if he wanted to keep things rough, he had to answer. He reached up and tugged Severus' hair, pulling his head down to whisper against his mouth. "Yeah, yeah, I want it all. Want you so badly. Want to feel you in me and have your teeth on me again."

Severus kissed him hard then started to thrust so relentlessly that Harry's shoulder was hitting the headboard. Harry would have grumbled, but before he could, Severus was tugging his cock and biting down on his other shoulder and Harry was coming hard, splattering his release all over.

Severus dug his fingers into Harry's hips and drove his cock into him, impaling him like he'd never get the chance to be that deep inside a man again. Harry revelled in that kind of want. He wanted to feel it again and again—to be the person who stirred that kind of passion. He wanted to keep Severus.

**

"Do you know what I like most about you?"

"I await your wisdom with bated breath." Severus pulled his sunhat down over his face in a gesture that expressed just the opposite.

"You're a complete and utter prick." Harry smiled when Severus stiffened at the insult. If he kept up this behaviour, bedtime would be fantastic tonight.

"What a lovely sentiment. Perhaps you should disregard your plans of becoming the youngest Head Auror in Ministry history and take up a career writing greeting cards. You'd make all the ladies swoon."

"I'm not interested in ladies. I'm interested in blokes, as you well know."

"And you think that is the sort of statement—excuse me, courtship call that no man can resist?"

"Oh, I'm quite certain that many men could resist it, but you like it when I tell you the truth."

Severus chuckled. Harry could tell that he didn't want to give in and show his amusement. That was another thing Harry liked about Severus: He never thought he deserved his pleasures.

Harry knew about that. He knew what it was to live without for so long that any goodness seemed foreign like a gift that must have the wrong name on the tag.

Harry shifted on the sand and adjusted his swim shorts, trying to get as much flesh exposed to the sun as possible. Severus reached out a hand to stop him and said, "Don't." Then he cast a charm that kept Harry from being able to move the shorts at all.

"But I'll have really obvious tan lines,' Harry protested. "Even my low-cut denims will show it.

Severus sat up and gave Harry his professor look. "And?"

"I'll look ridiculous!"

"I'll like the way it looks."

Harry sat up and gaped at Severus. "Seriously? You think I'll look good with tan lines below my navel and then just above my knee… and all pale in between?

"Merlin, no." Severus paused to lie back down and get comfortable. "You'll look like as a Saddleback boar at a county fair."

"Severus, you bastard! You complete and utter prick!" Harry started trying to break the charm, but he had a feeling it was a Severus original and he'd never break it without Severus' help.

Severus smiled a genuine, content smile as he said, "Tsk, tsk, Potter. That's what you like most about me."


End file.
